Medabee VS Zatch
by Jimidamaru
Summary: One wants tobecome king of the Mamodos, the other wants to become 1. What would happen if these dreams were to clash, and what would happen if a certain mamodo trainer, finally sees his destiny. READ AND FIND OUT! Zatch BellMedabots Crossover


Mamodo V.S. Medabot

Zatch Bell V.S. Metabee

By: Jimidamaru (May the soul still burns!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the respected shows, I am nothing more than your average fan boy doing a story of my favorite characters. Yada yada yada, now in the words of the honorable Judge Mills Lane, "**LET'S GET IT ON**!"

"Uh... Kiyo...how did we get here?" said the young future king of the Mamodo World. The teenage genius responded to the young demon, "For once Zatch, I'm sort of proud to say that... I DON'T KNOW!" The both of them looked on as they saw what was suposedly the not-too-distant-future of Tokyo.

Elsewhere, a mother calls out to her son. "Ikki, Ikki wake up son." The young 16 year old turns in his bed."Come on, mom... just 5 more minutes." Just then, in the the darkness of his room, 2 pair of green lights illuminates. "C'mon Ikki, wake up!" said a semi-robotic voice. Ikki growls as he hops up from the bed. "Alright, alright, dang, I'm up!" Ikki puts his shirt on. "Dag, that was annoying, Metabee." "Forget about that, Ikki," said Metabee. "It's time to get out there and kick some bot!"

"Excuse me ma'am," Kiyo asked an older woman (Somewhere in her 30's). "what place is this?" She looks at the young mamodo, not paying attention to the question. "Oh, you are so cute!" said the older lady, pinching Zatch's cheeks (don't you hate that). "Such a cute medabot." "Um ...that's not a medabot ma'am." Still paying attention to the kid, said "Who's a cute medabot?". With that, Zatch laughs."Go with it, Kiyo." he said, smiling. "Um... ma'am, you mind telling me were we are?" Kiyo asked again. "Oh," she looks up while holding Zatch in her arms, "You are in New Tokyo of Neo Japan." She puts Zatch down and smiles. "Have a nice day!" she says and walks onward. Zatch looks on at her and says "What a nice lady, huh Kiyo?" He looks at his master with wide eyes, and he sees Kiyo dropping his backpack. "NO WAY, this is Neo Japan... which means this is ...the FUTURE!"

"**WHERE IS THAT IKKI!**" said a young brown haired girl. She had been waiting in the park for what seems like infinity to her. "One of these days I'm gonna get him for making me wait." " Knowing Ikki, they might have overslept again!" said a female robotic voice. "I woudn't put it past them, Brass." she said to her robot companion. Just then, Ikki shows up. "Hey Erika!" Ikki called. Looking at her, she dons a dark face and the yells out "**YOU ARE FRICKIN LATE, IKKI!**" "Erika you don't have to yell," said Metabee, "he just overslept." "What did I say, overslept!" Brass said, shruging her shoulders. Erika grabs Ikki's arms. "Well, come on Ikki, we are already late for our date!" she said to her childhood friend turned boyfriend.

Walking to the park district, Zatch is bounding around all of the sidewalk."This is so cool, Kiyo! The future, huh? I wonder if there any Yellowtail fish here!" "Or any Gundams walking around here." Kiyo jokingly said. They are now in view of the park and they see 2 people and 2 robots fighting. "Hey, Kiyo?" Zatch asked innocently, "are those the Medabots that lady was talking about?" "I think so buddy." said Kiyo looking at what is a heated battle between the robots.

"Go Peppercat, lightning scratch!" a long brown haired girl shouted into a watch. "My Peppercat's gonna slice your Metabee into pieces, Ikki!" Ikki shouts to the girl, "Samantha, how many times must I say this... **YOU CAN'T BEAT ME AND METABEE! **Go buddy!" Metabee jumps out of the way of the red medabot's attack. "YEAH, YEAH!" screams Metabee as he he fires his lazer canon. Peppercat growls at him as she dogdges the lazers and pounces at Metabee, pinning him to the ground. "Ikki if you lose this match, I'm gonna make you feel Brass's knuckles." Erika shouted at Ikki while she and Brass, shook their fists at them. Confidently, Ikki says to her "Don't worry, Erika, we're just having a little fun with these idiots!"

"Then stop playing with your food, Ikki!" said a fat kid with a red cap.

"Oh shut up, Sloan! Your Todalizer's already bit the dust!" taunted Ikki.

"Yeah, but Boss got your Medabee pinned!" said a kid in a soccer shirt.

"You can't say anything, Spyke. Your Crosserdog's got X's for eyes." said Ikki.

"Hey Ikki, pay attention!" Samantha said as she orders the cat like medabot to strike. Metabee kicks her off and launches

her into the air. "Finish it now, Metabee!" Ikki commaded. Medabee obliges "You got it, MISSILE LAUNCH!" Metabee fires 2 missiles into the sky from his horns. Peppercat screeches as the missiles hits it's target...** BOOOM! **The smoke of the explosion obscures the vision of the Metafighters. Just then, a weird Ka-Klang noise sounded and a coin-like item falls out of the back of the Metabot. "NOOO, PEPPERCAT!" screamed Samantha. From out of nowhere, a man with a black and white striped shirt, calls the match. "FUNCTION CEASED! The winner is Ikki and Metabee." he declared. "Well that was fun," said Ikki, "Let's do it again sometime!" "Next time, your mine Ikki!" Samantha said, grabbing the fallen Medabot. "Yeah, no one makes fun of the Screws!" said Sloan. Spyke then shouts out "RUN AWAY!" Metabee scratched his metal head whiile laughing. "Ha! Like I said before, the Screws? More like the Screwballs!" Erika runs to Ikki and hugs him. "You rule, Ikki!" she said while she pecks him on the cheek. "Well it's always never asweat going against the Screws." he cockily said.

"Whoa!" said Kiyo. "Now that was a battle, huh Zatch? Almost as intense as the battles we had!" Kiyo looks the young mamodo. A yellow aura is shining on the demon as his golden eyes glowing. Kiyo looks at this with astonishment. (Whoa) he thought. (I haven't seen this side before, It's almost like Zatch WANTS to fight that robot. He must be really psyched!) Donning a smile, Zatch says "Let's go meet them, Kiyo." and he races over to the fomer battleground. "Zatch, wait!" Kiyo called out, chasing after him.

As the couple sits down by the oceanview, Erika thinks to herself, blushing (Finally alone with Ikki). Just then, Brass interupts her thoughts. "Excuse me lovebirds, but there is there is kid playing with Metabee." "Naaah, let them play. I'm pretty sure it's some random kid and not the Ankle Biters." said Ikki. "Looks like my Zatch likes your robot, huh?" Ikki turns around to finds who voice is it and he sees an older teenager walking torwards him. "Is he your brother?" he askes. "Well..." Kiyo looks at Zatch playing with Metabee. "sort of, yeah." "Cool! I've always wanted a little brother." Said Erika, running to Zatch. "I'm Ikki Tenryo, #2 ranked Medafighter in Neo Japan." he said, extending his hand to Kiyo. "And I'm Kiyo Takamine, nice to meet...huh?" Ikki's face started to turn pale. "Kiyo Takamine... Kiyo Takamine... THE KIYO TAKAMINE!" "What? What's wrong?" said Kiyo. "You can't be him...he's deceased!" "I'm WHAT?" he said surprised. "Ikki," said Erika, holding Zatch in arms. "that's beside the point of it!" Totally missing it, Kiyo says "What, what is the point?" "Kiyo...or should I say Dr. Kiyo Takamine is the guy the created Medabots!" "**WHAAAAAAT!**" shouted a startled Kiyo.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
